Flutter-Spiked
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: WARNING: HUMANIZED. Spike- now grown up and mature, catches Fluttershy's eyes and heart. But does he love her? And will a jealous Rarity get in the way? Also, a meeting with a strange man may jeopardize Fluttershy's life. Rated M for sex and violence. Mostly sex though.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: Spike- now grown up and mature, catches Fluttershy's eyes and heart. But does he love her? And will a jealous Rarity get in the way? Also, a meeting with a strange man may jeopardize Fluttershy's life.**

A Spike x Fluttershy shipping story.

_"I'll give you everything you want,_

_in exchange I want your smile..."_

(Cover image is from bakakawaicosplay0o0 from Devaint art!)

_(Note: Spike was about 12-15 years old when 'hatched' by Twilight. He is 18 in this fic. Fluttershy is about 26, so is kind of all the Mane Six.)_

Ever since Spike was a young lad, Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how mature he was for his age. He never knew his parents, never had anyone to turn to, and somehow managed to keep in composure from all the horrible things he went through.

Handsome, nice, and much mature than other guys, Fluttershy's heart flutters every single time she sees him. Spike's old crush for Rarity soon dissolved when Spike began to go out with other girls. However, all of his relationships never went well.

Fluttershy never went out with anyone yet and keeps her crush a secret. Her shy nature always got the best of her and kept her mouth shut

Until one day, Fluttershy got lost in the Everfree...

You know what happens next, eh?

Oh, and Rarity gets in the way.

* * *

**Flutter-Spiked**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fluttered**

* * *

_"Love is love. No matter what, love knows no gender. Love sees no boundaries. Love is limitless. Love conquers all. Love never fails."- 1 Corinthians 13:8_

* * *

A pair of eyes slowly opened as a small white bunny was heard sniffing.

"Angel?..." a female voice asked as the bunny looked towards her.

The small fluffy white bunny by the name of Angel was laying across the belly of a girl by the name of Fluttershy. Fluttershy had pink hair that drizzled down to a certain point so that she could easily hide her face if she wanted to. But at the certain moment, her hair was everywhere as Angel the bunny looked closer at the half-asleep female.

"Good... morning..." Fluttershy barely said as Angel lightly stomped his feet on Fluttershy's belly.

"Oh... you're hungry angel bunny?" the pink-haired girl said as she forced herself to get off the bed.

Angel nodded as Fluttershy tried to crawl out to fulfill the order from her pet bunny.

Fluttershy was a very shy and quiet girl that seemed to barely talk. But her quiet nature and soft personality never stopped her from doing what she loved - taking care of animals. The shy female lived somewhat on the edge of _Ponyville_. No one knew why the small town was named '_Ponyville_', but that didn't matter. It was a very healthy town.

Even when healthy, _Ponyville_ was very young town. No less than a hundred years old, _Ponyville_ was a very cheerful place to be. And Fluttershy's cottage was not that shabby. It had all the things necessary to live fairly well. A hand crank well supplied an abundance amount of water for the animals and for her. The water from the well was connected to the bathroom, which wasn't a problem. Running water, food, and a comfortable home, Fluttershy loved the place she lived at.

Fluttershy groaned sleepily as Angel began to get a bit impatient.

"What time is it, Angel?" Fluttershy asked as Angel jumped off the tired human.

Angel grabbed a nearby clock and shoved it in his owner's face.

"Five... 'oclock?..." Fluttershy grumbled out as she tried to open her eyes.

The sun hadn't risen up yet, the darkness of the very early dawn still lingering outdoors. Fluttershy let out a very lazy yawn and fumbled with the covers.

"Five more minutes, Angel bunny..." Fluttershy said softly as she collapsed back into the pillow.

Angel crossed his arms and was starting to fume. Despite being a 'lowly' bunny, he was actually quite intelligent. The small bunny hopped off of Fluttershy's stomach and to the side of her. Using his bunny strength, Angel managed to budge Fluttershy closer to the edge of the bed.

Amd then in the end, Fluttershy fell to the ground.

***CRASH***

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Fluttershy exclaimed as the covers over her was moving wildly.

She got out from under the covers and looked up on top of the bed to see Angel still crossing his arms.

"Good morning, Angel." Fluttershy said with a smile.

Angel nodded and hopped off the bed. He went down the staircase in Fluttershy's room to go down to the living room. Fluttershy crawled out from under the covers and stood up by grabbing onto the side of the bed to help her.

Wearing only panties and a very over-sized shirt, Fluttershy stretched and groaned a little as her muscles became a little loose. Her breasts popped out as her arms were brought behind her back in a good stretch. Now stretching down to touch her feet, her juicy ass popped out as she now stood straight up.

Outside, it was still fairly dark, the sun was still in slumber as the moon began to make way for the dawn.

Fluttershy yawned lazily as she wore pants and almost stumbled on to her face. It would take a few minutes before she could at least move well.

**A few minutes later...**

Fluttershy walked down the wooden staircase with ease as the old wood creaked with each step. It was an old cottage that went through many things. One of them being time.

The creaky wood was a small alarm for animals she cared for. As Fluttershy got to the bottom of the steps, little woodland creatures such as squirrels, chipmunks, bunnies, and many others greeted her.

The birds; such as the cardinal and blue jay, also greeted Fluttershy with a lively soft chirp. A meadow lark hovered nearby Fluttershy as she placed a finger out.

The bird's small, but somewhat sharp talons easily grasped around Fluttershy's fingers as she began to vocalize a tune.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah..." Fluttershy sang beautifully.

The bird echoed back the same tune and flew off, leaving a smile on Fluttershy's face. She cared so much for the animals. As each day passed of taking care of them, Fluttershy would always be more eager to take care of them.

It was her passion for the creatures of the forest, big or small. She would always take in the injured and nurse them until they were better. Most of the animals would thank her and leave, sometimes never seeing them again. Others however, would stay by Fluttershy and live nearby.

Fluttershy walked into the kitchen and shivered as she did. Cold air from outside would always seep inside the house and chill the temperature down. Fluttershy shuddered a little as she grabbed a kettle and placed the heat on. With the heat, Fluttershy quickly filled the kettle with a nearby water bucket. There wasn't much running water in the kitchen, and Fluttershy could somehow manage.

Fluttershy soon tried to warm herself up by using the heat of the stove and her arms to contain the heat. With the kettle on, Fluttershy began to do her daily chores.

Ranging from bird seeds to animal chow, Fluttershy was stocked just a little more than enough to feed the animals for a whole year. Fluttershy heaved a giant bag of animal food which looked like green pellets. With a giant metal bowl strategically placed around the house, Fluttershy would fill each station one by one for the animals. And as she moved on, bird seeds would be filled into the bird feeder for the birds.

Fresh cold water would also be poured for the animals with the kibbles. It was hard work, but Fluttershy loved animals that much. As the kettle was now boiling, Fluttershy noticed that Angel wasn't eating at all.

In fact, he didn't even have a nibble.

"Angel? Did you eat?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel shook his head, earning a horrified look from Fluttershy.

"You have to eat _something_!"

Fluttershy went into the bag of animal chow and offered a few pieces to her pet bunny.

"Go on! Eat! It's good!" Fluttershy said, getting on her knees.

The 'click' and 'clack' of the kibbles hit the wooden floor as Fluttershy wanted Angel to at least try it out. Angel looked up at Fluttershy with an unamused look as Fluttershy tried to feed him one.

"C'mon! Open wide!" she said, placing the food between her fingers.

She offered it to Angel, in which turned it down.

"See? It's good!" Fluttershy said, acting like she was eating it.

Angel's expression plainly said; _"I'm not stupid."_ He crossed his arms as he knew Fluttershy's ways to feed animals.

Fluttershy could see that Angel wasn't even going to have a nibble and brought the animal chow close to her lips. Slowly reaching her mouth, Fluttershy wanted to at least prove to Angel that it was good. Fluttershy grimaced a little as she let the kibble drop into her mouth.

With her teeth munching on kibble of nutrition, Fluttershy let out a weak and a very slightly disgusted smile as Angel still looked unamused.

"If you're not going to eat this, what are you going to eat?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel gave Fluttershy a look with a raised eyebrow that meant, _"The usual."_

"Oh, I hope I have some vegetables left..." Fluttershy said, scurrying towards the fridge as Angel followed after her.

The kettle began to whistle as Fluttershy opened the fridge to see things she obtained.

"No... cabbage, celery, carrots, celery..." Fluttershy listed in her head as Angel tugged on Fluttershy's pants about the kettle. "And there isn't any tomatoes... Or lettuce, cucumbers..."

It was whistling fairly loud as Fluttershy continued to browse through the fridge.

"Angel bunny, how about onions?" she asked, holding the smelly vegetable in front of Angel's sensitive nose.

The anal-nasally smell of onions struck Angel's sensitive smell, almost gagging him.

"Oh, and avocado!" Fluttershy said as the kettle whistled even louder. "And leek!"

Angel knew what the vegetables were and gagged a bit more to think of the three vegetables together.

"Are you in the mood for a salad, Angel bunny?" Fluttershy asked. "Onion and leek in mashed avocado!"

Angel shook his head and tried to clear his mind about the taste and pointed towards the kettle.

"The kettle!" Fluttershy said, dropping the three vegetables in the fridge.

Fluttershy turned off the heat immediately as the boiling water steamed out of the kettle through a narrow hole. Angel wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm as he leaned against the fridge. However, leaning against the fridge triggered an avalanche of watermelons and cantaloupe.

One large green watermelon and two cantaloupes tumbled out from the fridge and almost crushed Angel, who luckily dove out of the way. But the angle of the floorboards was in such a way that it was downhill. The three savage fruits chased after Angel as Fluttershy hummed a soft tune, oblivious of what was happening.

Fluttershy had a mug out and scooped a small spoon of instant coffee in the thick glass mug. Instant coffee was equivalent of shit in many people's eyes, but Fluttershy had gotten use to it. Fluttershy couldn't afford afford a coffee maker, and this was a way to intake caffeine. She continued to hum as the fruits continued to go after Angel, who was running for his life. The floorboard behind him would creak, giving the fruit a place to roll easily.

Fluttershy poured the very hot scalding water into the mug as it made a pretty swirl. With a good amount of water with the coffee, Fluttershy got a spoon to mix the two together well. Now at the end of the living room, Angel circled back to the kitchen as the three monstrous fruits rolled after Angel. The other animals that lived at Fluttershy's cottage stared at him as the three tumbling fruits of death rolled.

A chipmunk had a kibble in his paw and slowly chewed, watching in pure focus. Many animals did also as Angel was soon running out of breath.

Fluttershy placed the lid back on the instant coffee and the kettle onto the cold part stove top. Bringing the mug close to her face, she blew into the cup slowly and lightly took a small sip. The intense heat of the hot water along with the flavor of coffee traveled down her esophagus. Fluttershy could feel the liquid making the journey through her digestive tract.

Angel was nearing the kitchen and had no place to run. All he could do was run back to the fridge. As his legs were tiring out, Angel dove at the foot of the fridge as the villainous watermelon along with it's subordinates, the two cantaloupes. The fruits rolled closer, but lost speed as it bumped at the uneven floor boards. The three fruits began to roll even slower as it soon became stationary. The fruits were mere inches away as Angel cowered and shook in fear.

"Angel, do you want to-"

Fluttershy stopped as she looked around to see the three fruits around Angel.

"Angel you silly bunny! We don't have fruit yet!" Fluttershy said as she grabbed the watermelon with two hands.

She placed the ginormous green fruit back in the fridge along with the two smaller cantaloupes. Angel soon noticed that he was safe and looked around, seeing that Fluttershy had placed the devilish evil fruits away.

"We'll have them by lunch, Angel!" Fluttershy said, wagging a finger at the terrified bunny. "Now, I know that you want a fresh salad for breakfast, so wait a bit longer, okay?"

Angel couldn't move very well due to the traumatizing experience and only nodded.

* * *

**Some time later...**

By then, all animals were fed for the morning. Except Angel. With all the time, Fluttershy had washed, dressed up, and written a list for the ingredients for Angel's salad.

Wearing a green sweater, her breasts were amplified to the max that went went perfect with her eyes. With yellow shorts, Fluttershy held a decently-sized straw basket and walked out of her cottage. Ponyville was fairly close to Fluttershy's home, about a minute's open market was kind of around the other side of town, so Fluttershy had a bit of walking to do.

The majestic sun was now rising up from the sky, illuminating the land that was shrouded in the night. It was late dawn, the time where most of the townsfolk would start to bustle up and start their day. The dew from the grass had already evaporated and the air was a bit chilly. The sweater would at least keep Fluttershy warm enough for the morning.

It was Summer, and the day would just get hotter and hotter.

The bridge went over the water and entered through the entrance of _Ponyville_. Soon, Fluttershy reached the town and just had to find the fresh market somewhere on the other side of town. And as usual, _Sugarcube Corner_ was always by the right-hand side. People were already out of their houses, going about their own personal day. Fluttershy looked back to see Rarity's _Carousel Boutique_, with the lights still off.

_"Rarity must be still having her beauty sleep."_ Fluttershy thought, smiling a bit.

She looked back at _Sugarcube Corner_ and wanted to pop in and say 'hello' to Pinkie Pie. But what if she was away for a bit? And if only Mr. and Mrs. Cake were there, what would she say after she greeted them?

It would be awkward.

Deciding not to pop in, Fluttershy walked pass _Sugarcube Corner_ to find the market on the other side of town. Fluttershy walked pass the sweet shop and through the streets. Soon, the small section of the market was in sight. Very early in the morning, people were actually up to get the freshest vegetables and fruits.

The sun was already getting higher in the sky as each minute passed. Fluttershy got out a list of the vegetables she needed for Angel's meal.

_"I can't let him starve to death..." _Fluttershy thought as she read the list.

-Lettuce

-Tomatoes

-Cucumbers

-Celery

-Carrots

Those were the things that she at least needed. Looking up, the stands were a bit more packed, making it somewhat difficult to get through.

The bustling noise of the early rush hour of chatter, moving of merchandise, and other sounds of town life soon filed in to start out the day.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry! Pardon me!" Fluttershy said as she squeezed through to get to a line.

She had made it to the stand selling tomatoes and looked at the list.

* * *

-Lettuce

_-Tomatoes_

-Cucumbers

-Celery

-Carrots

* * *

"Okay... Got tomatoes..." Fluttershy, crossing it out.

"5 bits, hon'."

"What?"

"Do you want to buy a tomato or not?" a voice asked.

Fluttershy looked behind the list to see a woman waiting for Fluttershy to make her payment.

"Oh, sorry!" Fluttershy said.

She quickly dug up the number of bits appropriate enough to purchase the red fruit. She handed the 5 bits to the woman as she began to talk.

"Thanks, hon'." the woman said, handing Fluttershy a giant, plump and juicy tomato. "Next!"

Fluttershy quickly moved out of line and placed the tomato in her basket.

_"What's next?..."_ Fluttershy thought as she positioned herself out of the crowd.

* * *

-Lettuce

_-Tomatoes_

-Cucumbers

-Celery

-Carrots

* * *

"Lettuce..." Fluttershy thought.

She lifted her head up to see if any stands were selling it. From some distance away, she spotted the correct stand that sold the leafy vegetable.

"Please excuse me!" Fluttershy said as she tried to make her way through the crowd.

* * *

**Some time later...**

Fluttershy looked at her list again, reminding herself of the things she didn't buy.

* * *

-Lettuce

-Tomatoes

-Cucumbers

-Celery

-Carrots

* * *

_"Just carrots, huh."_ Fluttershy thought as she looked up.

The sun was now much higher in the sky than before. During the Summer, the sun would always rise and set pretty quickly. Now walking towards the carrot stand, a large painting of a carrot representing what the stand was selling.

All Fluttershy now had to do was buy a bundle of carrots and head back. Walking up to the stand, Fluttershy took a deep breath and greeted the person behind the counter softly.

"Hello. I would like to-"

A loud snore interrupted Fluttershy as she saw a muscular bushy bearded man behind the counter, fast asleep. He looked rather intimidating, mostly his large size was just a factor that he looked scary. He was in a chair with his hat down and arms crossed.

"Um, hello?" Fluttershy asked, a little bit louder.

The large buff man slept on, his snores going through the air.

"Hello?" Fluttershy asked, a bit louder.

The man snorted awake, blubbering words.

"Wha? Hmm? Who rang?" the man asked lifting his hat up and rubbing his eyes.

"I would like to buy a bundle of carrots... please." Fluttershy said softly.

"Oh, pardon me, miss!" the man said, shooting up straight on his feet.

He scrambled to the side and picked up the bundle with the biggest and juiciest carrots.

"That'll be 3 bits, miss." the man said, holding the bundle in his hands.

"Just 3?" Fluttershy asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know how long you've been waiting and all..." the man said, a bit ashamed. "Well, here, I'll add another bundle for free!"

He grabbed another bundle of carrots and placed in on the counter.

"3 bits, miss."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked. "3 bits is too little and-"

"Please," the man said, putting a hand out. "It'll please me that a beautiful woman like you with an extra bunch of carrots."

"Oh... th-thank you..." Fluttershy said, blushing a bit by the man's words.

She handed him the 3 bits to the man's giant hands as the man bowed a bit.

"Not a problem, miss! Just doing my-"

"Did you just give another person an extra bunch of carrots with _3_ bits?!" a voice exclaimed out of the back.

The buff man grimaced at the voice as a pair of footsteps stomped towards him.

A man with sliver hair came out and went up to the buff man. The buff man was much larger than the sliver haired one, but the sliver haired seemed to hold more authority over the buff man. The buff man seemed to be a little frightened as the sliver haired man yelled at him.

"Hey! Stop playing nice to everyone that come here!" the sliver haired man barked. "We need to make money so that we have a place to stay and things to eat!"

"Grimsilver, I know, but I just wanted this lady to have an extra bunch of carro-" the buff man tried to explain before the sliver haired man that seemed to be named Grimsilver snapped.

"Remember that it was your fault that we have to work on a fucking farm!"

All of the sudden, the buff man stood up even taller and grabbed Grimsilver by the collar.

"Don't say bad words in front of the lady!" the buff man roared.

Grimsilver looked over to where Fluttershy was and saw that she was the 'lady'. He wolf whistled and smiled towards Fluttershy.

"Hello there, beautiful." Grimsilver said, flashing a smile.

"Stop that, Grimsilver. Or I-"

"Or do what?" Grimsilver asked, glaring at the buff man. "You what'll happen..."

The buff man had a horrified look and stared at Fluttershy with sadness. With that, the buff man quickly exited out to the back of the stand, where Grimsilver looked back to Fluttershy. She was a bit scared of what was happening.

"The name is Grimsilver, but you can call me Sliver." Grimsilver said, sliding across the counter.

With his feet touching the ground, he placed his hand on a wall so that he and Fluttershy were face to face. Fluttershy gasped and almost dropped the basket. Grimsilver was a little bit taller than Fluttershy and was quite slim. He was a bit muscular with a rather thin and handsome face.

"What's your name?" Grimsilver asked, putting a smile on his face.

"F-Flu-Flut-Flutter..." Fluttershy mumbled very softly.

She said her name so softly that no one could hear it. However, it was good if 'Grimsilver' didn't know her name. Whoever he was, he was bad news.

"Oh, Fluttershy is it?" Grimsilver asked, smirking a smile. "Say, you open tonight?" he asked, looking up and down on Fluttershy's body.

He looked at the excellent curves and busty chest that really appealed to his eyes.

"No-I-I, no I'm not!" Fluttershy said, bolting away from the sliver haired man.

Fluttershy ran towards the opposite direction of Grimsilver with the basket clutched close to her chest. Grimsilver actually took the 'rejection' pretty well. He was still smiling as he checked Fluttershy's ass out.

With a smile, he whispered.

_"You'll be mine..."_

Fluttershy didn't know where she was going, but knew that anywhere but nearby Grimsilver was safe. Whoever he was, he wasn't a person you would want to be around with.

Not looking where she was going, Fluttershy soon crashed head first into someone's chest. It seemed that the person she crashed into was tough, as she fell down to the ground on her rear.

"I'm sorry!" Fluttershy said, unable to bring herself to look up.

She just wanted to go home, feed Angel, and go about her day. All she wanted to do was-

"Hey, Fluttershy, are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Hmm?"

Fluttershy recognized the voice. It was young and very attractive. It was... Spike.

"Are you okay?" a green haired male asked, getting on a knee.

Fluttershy looked up to see and stare into the most beautiful pair of green eyes she ever saw. Spike was much younger than her, about 8 years. Spike used to be shorter than Fluttershy, but due to puberty, Spike became a handsome young man.

She could remember Twilight arriving in _Ponyville_ with a young teenager named Spike. Back then, he was just a kid. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and herself included saw him as a very close friend. He was just like a little brother to them.

But as years went on, Spike grew into a more mature person. He became taller, muscular, and _very_attractive. He was now able to take of himself now. He wasn't a kid he used to be years back.

"Fluttershy," Spike asked, "Are you alright? You don't look good."

Fluttershy shook her head to get out of her dreamy state and answered back.

"Ye-yeah... I'm fine, Spike."

"Phew, that's good." Spike said, giving a smile.

Spike's smile just touched Fluttershy's heart, sending it into flutters. Ever since about two years ago, Fluttershy would feel a bit uncomfortable around Spike. Her heart would race and unable to think well.

Fluttershy gave a very shy smile and put her hair down, her a part of her hair came down and covered her eyes.

"Are you sure you're good?" Spike asked noticing that Fluttershy really didn't look good.

His fingers brushed away the hair that covered Fluttershy's eye and inspected her face. By now, Fluttershy was blushing hard and was getting very red in the face.

"Can you at least stand on your feet?" Spike asked, putting his arm around Fluttershy.

"Y-yes... I can." Fluttershy replied.

Spike removed his arm, which kind of upset Fluttershy. His touch was just comforting. Spike helped Fluttershy up to her feet and grabbed the basket she dropped. Spike was about a head taller than Fluttershy. He then looked to be a bit sad as he began to say something.

"Sorry, Fluttershy..." Spike said in an apologizing tone. "I didn't look where I was going..."

Fluttershy knew she was the one to apologize.

"What? No, Spike, I'm the one that ran into you and-"

Fluttershy suddenly lost balance and began to fall over with a crash. If it wasn't for Spike's reflexes, she would've hit the ground pretty hard.

Fluttershy gasped as Spike's strong arm prevented her from falling over. Her arms grasped around Spike's muscular body, her arms locked well. Fluttershy could just smell his amazing scent and fantastic shape of his body.

"Sorry, Fluttershy!" Spike said, locking his arms around Fluttershy as well.

She loved his touch, it was like it was worth the whole world. Fluttershy felt her mind go a bit hazy and heart suddenly beat faster. His huge muscular chest was just so... nice...

Spike's breath went down Fluttershy's neck, almost forcing her to moan. Spike's leg was now between hers, a feeling that was out of the universe. Spike let go and gently placed Fluttershy down, who was turned on and was feeling something _down_ there.

"You kind... of dropped this!" Spike said, handing Fluttershy her respectful basket.

"Th-than-thank you, Spike..." Fluttershy said as her hand touched his.

It seemed that she only noticed their hands slowly interlocking. However, she finally noticed and came back to her senses as Spike was waving 'bye' at Fluttershy.

"See ya' Fluttershy!" Spike waved with a smile.

Her heart fluttered yet again, watching him as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the underlining didn't work!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Spiked**

_"We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, and two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given for someone else to find." -Unknown_

Fluttershy smiled as Spike walked away, her eyes drifting to his rear. As soon as realized what she was doing, Fluttershy looked away, red in the face. But even if a little red, Fluttershy smiled as a part of her hair came down and hid her 'embarrassment'.

Going back to her cottage, her home in the opposite direction, Fluttershy smiled all the way with the basket clutched close to her heart.

* * *

"Look, Buffy!" Grimsilver barked at the buff bearded man. "If you want your ass safe, sell those fucking carrots at a _moderate_ price!"

"Okay, okay!" Buffy said, cowering down as Grimsilver stopped yelling. "Just stop your yelling! It makes me scared!"

Grimsilver smirked as Buffy was shaking with fear.

"Alright, Buffy." Grimsilver said, walking towards him, not yelling at all. "I want you to shave your beard."

"What? Why?" Buffy asked. "I like it!"

"It makes you look like a fucking pedophile!" Grimsilver snapped. "Now shave it off!"

"B-b-but..."

"But what?!"

"I don't know how to shave, Grimsilver..." Buffy said. "I'll need help."

Grimsilver groaned in pure frustration and anger as he face palmed in Buffy's stupidity. He was strong, but not the brightest _at all_.

* * *

Fluttershy closed in to her cottage with a soft bright smile. All the things that happened to her previously disappeared like _that_. Every single time, she would always smile afterwards after always meeting Spike. Fluttershy didn't really know what her heart was telling her.

All it would do was quicken it's pace and her mind would start feeling fuzzy. It was an odd, but right feeling. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes anymore. When he was smaller, when he was just a kid, it was much easier.

But now... Everything changed.

Fluttershy's shy nature just couldn't take the idea of asking out Spike. And she knew it. She would just crack under pressure.

She may never confess her feelings for him...

* * *

Spike lightly brushed off the small crash he had with Fluttershy and continued to walk through the town of _Ponyville_. As he neared towards Noteworthy's shop, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who, Spikey?" a feminine and flirty voice asked her small hands seem to drop Spike down from his height.

Spike smiled as he placed his hands over the female's and answered.

"Hey there, Honey Rose." Spike replied.

"Oh, wow, Spike, you're good!" Honey Rose exclaimed.

Spike turned around as the girl who covered his eyes pecked a kiss on Spike's cheek.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked as Spike returned one.

"I need to get a few supplies for Twilight, Honey Rose." Spike said. "You know how fast she drains quills and paper."

Honey Rose had the body that was kissed by the sun, giving her a beautiful honey color. Her hair was almost identical with her skin, but little bits of red, red like the rose were sprinkled in with her long hair.

"Oh, again?" Honey Rose asked she she leaned into Spike's muscular body.

Spike nodded.

"Yeah. And also, I'll meet you at 7 at-"

Honey Rose then placed her lips with Spike as she went into a deep kiss. Spike did not see that coming and widened his eyes his shock as Honey Rose stopped.

"Sorry to tell you this, but it's over." she said, touching Spike's cheek. "You take it too slow... And I think it's for the best if we use other people, Spike."

Without a chance to say something, Honey Rose was gone, leaving Spike dumbfounded near the entrance of Noteworthy's shop. Spike soon sighed and looked to the ground.

_She wasn't the one..._

Spike put his hair back a bit as he remembered the joyous moments with Honey Rose. The laughter, the wonderful times they had... Gone.

Honey Rose was a very sweet girl, but Spike now knew she wasn't for him. It seemed that she didn't want to break up as she wasn't her very cheery self when the moment came she told him the news.

Spike sighed again as he remembered all the other girls he dated - Sunshine Blue sticking out the most. She was a very loud, but lovable person and wasn't the most stable when Spike _himself_ broke up with her.

Aside from a bruised eye and a sprained arm from _that_ breakup, Spike was fine. He couldn't bear to hit a girl and saw all of them - individually beautiful. His eyes caught a couple sitting at a cafe, not far from where he was standing. They were looking into each other's eyes and talking. Smiles were on their faces as they got a bit closer. The boyfriend whispered something into his girlfriend's ear, in which the girl blushed and smiled.

Spike hoped that someday a lady for him would come by fall for him. Fall for him so that he could catch her. It was cheesy, but that's what Spike always thought.

One day, a lady will come by for him.

But all he could was wait.

As he walked inside Noteworthy's shop, the couple snuggled as they brought their noses close and smiled.

Their relationship had begun - while Spike's ended.

* * *

Fluttershy set down a bowl by Angel, a bowl full of leafy greens and fresh vegetables that were just chopped.

"Here you go, Angel!" Fluttershy said as she placed the bowl gently down on the ground.

Angel sniffed it and began to chow down instantly.

"Angel, slow down, you don't want to choke, do you?"

Angel ignored Fluttershy's remark and took a tomato slice as he was still chewing. As he stuffed the tomato slice down his throat, he began to choke and sputter as Fluttershy grabbed the bunny.

With two fingers, she hit Angel's back, in which a bunch of chewed up greens and tomatoes landed on the ground.

Angel began to gasp for air as Flutteshy gently placed him down.

"Now I need to clean _that_ up." Fluttershy said. "Now don't worry Angel bunny, just chew slower next time, okay?"

Fluttershy smiled as she got up to get a napkin to clean up Angel's mess. As she did, Angel eyed his food and grabbed a piece of a carrot. Taking a small bite, he nibbled it pretty quickly and swallowed it. About to take another bite, the door bursted open.

***CRACK***

"Get down on the ground!" a very rough masculine voice roared as Fluttershy screamed.

She immediately got onto the ground and cowered in fear as the burly man approached. The man wore a handkerchief that covered his mouth and nose, and had eyes that were merciless.

Fluttershy went into a fetal position and started to cry.

What was happening?

What did the man want?

The birds around Fluttershy's living room saw what was happening and sang a tune. All the animals scurried out of their small homes as they saw the tall and large man approach Fluttershy.

The birds soon took off and started to scratch their sharp talons near the man's face.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it!" the man yelled in pain as he tried to swat the birds out of the way.

Some birds were unlucky as the powerful hands swatted the birds down as if they were nothing. The talons of the birds continued to tear at the flesh near the man's eyes as the small critters of the forest joined in to help. They jumped onto the man's legs and started to bite.

"Shit!" the man yelled as he swatted near his eyes and tried to kick off the critters by his feet.

Angel sprinted towards Fluttershy and poked her face. She was shuddering with tears running down her face. Angel poked her again as the birds started to circle farther away. The small critters were being shaken off of the man began to get freed.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw what her animal friends were going and took the opportunity to escape.

She ran as fast as she could out the back door and just ran straight out. The man noticed this and swept away the last of the animals that attacked him. As he got closer to the back door, Angel was the only one that was in his way.

As the burly man approached towards the door, Angel braced himself and hoped to at least delay the man. Instead of being crushed, the man jumped over and after Fluttershy.

Right into the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy began to pant and run out of breath as the dirt tainted her clothes. The vegetation scratched Fluttershy's body as she struggled just to get away.

"Stop where you are!" the man yelled as he brushed past the plants and trees.

Fluttershy couldn't stop now. Celestia knows what the man wanted from her. All she could do was run.

As she began to pant heavily, she lost her balance and tripped over a large tree root and landed face first. A painful crack from her leg was heard as her leg struck a hard rock that was hidden. Her shirt and pants were covered in dirt as blood was drawn from her leg.

Fluttershy's body suddenly couldn't take it anymore, it couldn't carry on. The man was also breathing heavily as he began to walk towards Fluttershy.

"Stay where you are..." he said, taking many breaths. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

Pain shot through Fluttershy's body as blood began to flow out of her leg.

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered as her vision got hazy. "Pl-please... Stop..."

The buff tall man was a few feet away from Fluttershy before a solid punch made contact with the man's face.

***SMASH***

"Get away from her!" a familiar voice roared.

_"Cou-could it be?"_ Fluttershy thought as she struggled to look.

All she could see was a blurry figure with green hair approach the assailant. The buff ma seemed to growl as Fluttershy's hero made the first sudden move. The green haired man attacked the large man with a fury of punches and then a hard kick to the stomach.

The hard foot hit directly in the solar plexus, knocking the breath out of the large man.

"Oof!" the buff man cried out in pain.

The green haired man then shot a punch at the man's eye. His fist made a direct hit at the buff man's eye before he bolted away. The buff man was whimpering, stumbling and tripping over a many things before he ran away from the fight.

"Sp-Spike..." Fluttershy asked out softly. "Is that you?..."

"Fluttershy! Stay with me!" the green haired man said, running towards her side.

Everything was so blurry for Fluttershy that she couldn't see Spike's face, but she felt his touch. That mattered to her before everything went black.


End file.
